The development component of the UCSD CFAR is designed to facilitate and encourage new investigators and new ideas in HIV and AIDS research. The intent is to optimize opportunities for productive research by providing immediate financial support in association with resource support provided by the core facilities. Three categories of developmental grants will be supported although, the number and type of these categories are flexible. Presently, the three categories are: 1) Investigators new to AIDS research; 2) Feasibility studies and 3) Evolving research opportunities. Requests for submission of developmental grants will be advertised through the Administrative Core twice a year, for funding in January and June. The submissions are evaluated by a review committee which has an evolving membership. Additional members from related fields will be added as applications for developmental funds become increasingly diverse in scope. Merit is the driving criterion for making the awards; however, fostering the development of junior and minority investigators are two important programmatic goals which are also considered in the prioritization of awards. The amount of the awards given will be increased to $35,000. As part of their awards, investigators are required to provide documentation of publications and peer reviewed funding that results from the developmental awards. They are also required to cite CFAR support in publications which are generated or related to the research performed using CFAR developmental funds. With the growth of the CFAR, we anticipate a greater number of innovative and timely projects will be funded, attracting new members and affiliates who can advance HIV and AIDS research, supported, in part, by developmental funds.